PIRATES DES CARAIBES AU FÉMININ
by Morwen Amlug
Summary: Avez-vous déjà imaginé Pirates des Caraïbes au féminin? Non? Ben maintenant, vous pouvez le lire! CH 4! R&R ! C'EST LE COMBAT ENTRE SPARROW ET TURNER! qui gagnera? (bon, je crois que vous le savez déjà...). PLUS J'AI DE REVIEWS, PLUS JE PUBLIE VITE
1. prologue

**On voit que l'écran est noir**  
  
**Petite musique typique du film**  
  
**On voit enfin le titre de la petite fic pas rapport**  
  
**C'est écrit :  
  
PIRATES DES CARAIBES AU FÉMININ**  
  
**Fin de la chose que je sais même pas pourquoi j'écrit**  
  
Introduction des personnages :  
  
Jack Sparrow : Josianne Sparrow  
  
Will Turner : Willow Turner (surnommé Will )  
  
Elizabeth Swann: Emmanuel Swann  
  
Commodore James Norrington: Commodore Jeanne Norrington  
  
Mr. Gillette: Mme Gillette  
  
Murtogg: (besoin d'idée)  
  
Mullroy: (besoin d'idée aussi)  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
équipage de Josianne:  
  
Cotton: cottonnelle ( O__O si vous avez une autre idée...)  
  
Anna-Maria: Jean-Marie  
  
Gibbs: Gibbza  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
équipage de:  
  
Barbossa: Barbossa, mais Josianne l'appelle Barbossette la bobette  
  
Bo'sun: (idée svp)  
  
Pintel: (idée svp)  
  
Ragetti: (idée svp)  
  
Twigg: Tigg (je sais, ca fait dur...)  
  
Grapples: (idée la aussi, pis ceux qui savent pas c'est qui, c'est celui qui dit "Say goodbye!" à Will)  
  
Ah, pis Pascale (pour ceux qui savent pas, c'est Miriel sur ff.net) m'a "donné" les droits d'auteur... tssssssssss... (elle a absolument tenu à ce que j'écrive ça, si je le faisait pas, elle me tuerais. Bon, alors Pascale, T'AS PLUS DE RAISON DE ME TRUICIDER!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! )  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Et maintenant, place, à l'histoire! :  
  
Prologue: Une découverte  
  
C'était un jour presque comme les autres. Elizabeth, son père, le capitaine, un dénommé Gibbs et tout l'équipage, étaient à bord du "Dautless", voyageant de l'Angleterre aux Caraïbes.  
  
Elizabeth, sur la proue, fredonnait une chanson bien connue des pirates.  
  
"-We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties, yo! Ho!"  
  
...elle aimait bien les pirates.  
  
Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune fille se retouna vivement, surprise par cette "attaque". Elle remarqua que c'était Gibbs. Il semblait fâché:  
  
«- Silence mademoiselle. Des pirates maudits naviguent sur ces mers. Vous ne voudriez pas les attirer ici, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Monsieur Gibbs, ça suffit, interrompit la voix du lieutenant Norrington.  
  
-Mais monsieur, elle chantait une chanson de pirates!... Ça porte malheur de chanter une chanson de pirates quand on est pris au beau milieu d'un brouillard aussi suspect que celui-ci, notez-le bien.  
  
-Considérez-le noté. Laissez-nous!  
  
-Oui, Lieutenant... Ça porte aussi malheur d'emmener une femme sur un bateau... Même une miniature... maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant et en ouvrant une gourde qui contenait probablement du rhum.  
  
-Moi je trouve que ça serait plutôt exitant de rencontrer un pirate, dit finalement Elizabeth.  
  
-Pensez encore Mademoiselle Swann. Des créatures sans pitié, toute une armée. Vous savez, tout pirate, femme ou homme je dis bien, qui navigue sous un drapeau de pirate ou porte une marque de pirate, n'a ce qu'il mérite. Un petit plongeon et un arrêt soudain. »  
  
Elizabeth, ne comprenant pas ce qu'insinuait Norrington par: «un petit plongeon et un arrêt soudain», se tourna vers Gibbs, espérant des explications. Il imita un pirate qui se faisait pendre. Horrifiée, elle se tourna vers le capitaine, qui avait fini son discours.  
  
«- J'apprécie votre ferveur, Lieutenant Norrington, dit le Gouverneur Swann, mais je suis concerné de l'effect que ce sujet pourrait avoir sur ma fille.  
  
-Toutes mes excuses, Gouverneur Swann.  
  
-Mais moi je trouve toujours que ça serai exitant de rencontrer un pirate, dit Elizabeth.  
  
-Oui, c'est ce qui me concerne.»  
  
Puis, le Gouverneur et le lieutenant Norrington partirent, laissant Elizabeth à ses rêveries. Elle continua de regarder dans l'eau, comme espérant y trouver quelque-chose d'extraordinaire. Elle aperçut soudain un parasol voguer tout doucement, juste à côté du navire,-de quoi faire rêver une gamine de 10 ans. Elle regarda un peu plus loin, et vit un petit garçon couché sur une planche de bois, inconcsient. Elle cria:  
  
«-Regardez, un garçon! Il y a un garçon dans l'eau!»  
  
Puis, quelques marins se précipitèrent pour secourir le petit garçon. Ils le hissèrent sur le navire, encore endormi. Elizabeth se pencha su le côté du navire, comme les autres, et ils virent tous un navire marchand enflammé, en morceaux. Elle entendit quelques bribes de converstion plus loin:  
  
«- ... On dirait que c'est la poudre de cannon... Les navires marchands sont très armés, dit Noriington.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui leur a fait beaucoup de bien!... Tout le monde le pense, moi je ne fais que le dire, des pirates! renchérit Gibbs.  
  
-Il...il n'y a aucune preuve de cela, dit le fragile Gouverneur Swann, ce n'est probablement qu'un accident!»  
  
Il s'en alla, et appella sa fille Elizabeth:  
  
«-Elizabeth, je veux que tu accompagnes le garçon. Il sera sous ta responsabilité. Prens soin de lui.  
  
Elle fit "oui" de la tête. Elle s'avança vers le garçon tout mouillé. Elle déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage. À ce moment, il empoigna brusquement le bras d'Elizabeth, appeuré. Pour le rassurer, elle dit:  
  
«-C'est O.K. Mon nom est Elizabeth Swann.  
  
-W... W... Will Turner... réussit-il à articuler, et il retomba inconsient.»  
  
Elizabeth remarqua qu'il portait un médallion. Elle le prit, et l'examina attentivement. Il était en or, et assez gros. Il y avait des gravures tout au tour d'une tête de mort.  
  
«-Mais... Tu es un... un pirate! S'exclama Elizabeth.»  
  
Soudain, la voix de Norrington retentit derrière Elizabeth:  
  
«- Alors? A-t-il dit quelque-chose?  
  
-Son nom est William Turner, dit Elizabeth en cachant le medallion derrière son dos, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à savoir.  
  
-Bien. Emmenez-le en bas. dit Norrington à ses matelots.»  
  
Et il s'en alla, laissant Elizabeth contempler la mer des Caraïbes. Quand elle fût rendue sur la proue, certaine qu'aucun regard indiscrait ne l'observait, elle ressortit le médallion.  
  
Elle l'examinait, incrustant dans sa mémoire chaque petit détail, chaque petite gravure. Soudain, elle aperçut une sorte d'ombre plus loin, dans le brouillard. Elle vit un grand navire aux voiles noires... avec un drapeau de pirate. Elle ferma les yeux, n'étant plus sûre de ce qu'elle voulait voir.  
  
@@@  
  
D'accord, je sais que c'est pas trop long, mais c'est quand même juste la prologue. Pis si vous êtes pas contents, ben plaignez-vous au producteur. Bref... tout ça pour vous dire de prendre 1 minute pis envoyer une ZOLIE petite REVIEW (pas décourageante, quand-même...)  
  
IMPORTANT: VOUS ALLEZ COMPRENDRE AUX AUTRES CHAPITRES POURQUOI J'AI PAS ENCORE CHANGÉ LES SEXES DES PERSONNAGES. 


	2. Un beau cadeau et une épée impressionant...

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'ai dit les noms des personnages à l'autre chapitre, maintenant ce sont les descriptions :

**Josianne Sparrow **: C'est une pirate, elle est quasiment toujours soûle, mais pas toujours. Elle sait imiter les gens (ex : les voix, les gestes, etc.), et peut faire chier tout le monde. Malgré son apparence (pleins de dreadlocs dans ses cheveux noirs, yeux bruns très foncés, ses habits un peu spéciaux, elle est assez petite), elle est très intelligente. Elle préfère être seule et elle est PARFOIS perverse.

**Willow Turner **: Jeune fille très génée, mais elle va apprendre à contourner ce handicap grâce à Josianne. Parfois maladroite. Elle est grande, a les cheveux châtains ondulés, les yeux bruns. Elle pratique le métier de forgeron, et est très bonne à l'épée. Elle a un grand sens de l'observation.

**Emmanuel Swann **: Jeune garçon très grand. Il est très maladroit, mais intélligeant. Il sait jouer des tours, et il s'adapte vite à son milieu. Il a les cheveux d'un blond foncé, et les yeux bleux. Il ne se vente jamais et ne se donne pas un air hautain.

**Barbossa **: Bah, pas grand chose à dire sur elle. Elle est vieille, avec des longs cheveux gris mal coiffés. Elle fait toujours sa bosse des bécosses...

**Commodore Jeanne Norrington **: Bon, tout le monde sait c'est qui dans le rang social, mais son physique? Elle est toujours droite comme un bâton, _trippe sur Emmanuel_, et veux se marier avec. Elle porte toujours la même $/?%&%?/ de perruque.

**Gibbza **: Elle est vieille, PAS GROSSE DU TOUT, pratique le pigpotating, ADOOORE le rhum.(mais pas plus que Josi)

**Jean-Marie **: Vous connaissez AnaMaria? Ben il a le même physique, mais vous le mettez en gars... Voyez le genre? Et il est hyper fru après Josianne parce qu'elle lui a piqué son bateau.

Pis pour les autres c'est les même traits physiques, parce que là, y a trop de personnages pour que je les décrive tous.

Et un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!

Chapitre 1

Un beau cadeau et une épée impressionnante.

Emmanuel se réveilla en sursaut. Il était encore dans son lit, bien que l'heure était tardive. Il se leva, et maintenant, se rappella soudain de ce jour où il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Il ouvra un tiroir et le vda de tout ses livres. Il ouvra un autre sorte de titroir caché, et vit le médallion. Il enleva la poussière qui s'était ammassé dessus au fil du temps. Emmanuel le mit.

            Mais soudain, il se rappella de son rêve. C'était flou, mais il savait que quelque chose clochait. Il était sûr qu'il avait rêvé de ce jour d'y a huit ans, mais quelque chose ne semblait pas marcher. Le jeune homme se creusa la mémoire pour essayer de se rappeller, mais en vain. 

            Il était sur le point de se rappeller, qu'on entendit cogner à la porte.

«-Emmanuel? Est-ce que ça va? Tout va bien?»

            C'était sa mère. Emmanuel se dépêcha d'enfiler une chemise de toile et d'y cacher son médallion. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit, car il savait bien que sa mère était très sensible. Mme Swann entra, acompagnée de quelques serviteurs.

«-Encore couché à cette heure? C'est une magnifique journée.»

            Quelques seviteurs ouvrirent les rideaux, et laissèrent passer une lumière typique des Caraïbes.

«-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.»

            Les servants lui donnèrent un espèce paquet. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit, laissant voir à Emmanuel le magnifique gilet. Il était d'un velours bleu, brodé finement de motifs de feuilles avec un fil doré. C'était magnifique. Sauf qu'il y avait un problème :

«-Puis-je en demander l'occasion? dit Emmanuel méfiant.

-Est-ce qu'une mère à besoin d'une occasion pour gâter son fils?»

            Emmanuel se plaça derrière le paravant pour se changer. 

«-En fait... commença sa mère, j'aurais espéré que tu le mettes à la cérémonie...

-Quelle cérémonie?

-La promotion de la commodore Norrington. Ce qu'elle va bientôt devenir...

-Je le savais!»

            Il avait vraiment de la misère à mettre le gilet. Il cria muttuellement après, et arrêta quand sa mère lui demanda :

«-Est ce qu'il te va?

-Ché diffichile à diche! répondit Emmanuel, tout emmélé.»

            Il essaya encore maintes fois, sans succès.

«-On m'a dit que c'était la dernière mode à Londres...

-Eh bien les hommes à Londres... ah, et puis laissez faire...»

            On entendit cogner à la porte. Une femme de chambre entra et annonça à la Gouvernante Swann qu'elle avait une visiteuse. Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant Emmanuel se préparer seul.

***

            Une jeune fille se tenait à l'entrée avec un paquet à la main. Elle portait une jupe qui lui arrivait dans le bas des genous, et des petits souliers à talons. 

            Elle s'avança dans le hall, ne sachant que faire. Elle examinait les peintures et les portraits qui étaient accrochés aux murs. 

            Soudain, dans un moment d'innatention, son talon prit dans une faille du plancher et cassa une dalle. Vite, elle prit un porte-parapluie qui traînait par là, et cacha le trou avec. Elle salua la femme de chambre qui passait par là.

            Mme Swann arriva en hâte et accueilla la jeune fille.

«-Ah! Mademoiselle Turner! Je suis enchantée de vous revoir! 

-J'ai votre commande madame, elle sortit une épée du paquet et Mme Swann la prit. «La lame est faite en acier replié, et j'ai incrusté des fils d'or sur le manche. Si vous permettez...»

            Mme Swann lui donna l'épée. La demoiselle Turner fit revoler l'épée en l'air et la présenta à la Gouvernante qui était très impressionnée.

«-Impressionnant. Très impressionant. Vous transmetterez mes compliments à votre maître.

-Bien-sûr... Un artisan est toujours heureux de savoir que son œuvre est appréciée...»

            C'est à ce moment qu'Emmanuel fît sa splendide entrée.

«-Willow! Quelle joie de vous revoir! dit-il en la rejoignant. J'ai rêvé de vous cette nuit. Enfin...je crois...

-À...à moi?

-Oui, le jour où on s'est connu. Vous vous rappellez?

-Comment pourrai-je l'oublier, monsieur Swann. elle fît une révérence.

-Willow, combien de fois dois-je vous rappeller de m'appeler Emmanuel?

-Pardon, une fois de plus, comme toujours, monsieur Swann. elle fît une autre révérence.

-Emmanuel, nous devons y aller, dit Mme Swann avec empressement.

-Très bien, au revoir mademoiselle Turner.»

            Et il s'en alla. Willow sortit derrière eux, et dit :

«-Au revoir, Emmanuel...»

***

            Dans la charrette, Emmanuel et sa mère discutaient. La charrette passa sur une flaque d'eau qui éclaboussa la nourriture d'une vieille femme. Elle goûta un peu de la nourriture et constata que ce n'était pas mauvais, alors elle continua de mager. (OUARK!)

***

            Deux hommes se promenaient sur une petite route où on vendait plein de choses, comme des pommes, du poisson... etc. Ils passaient devant un homme qui vendait des choux. Le premier gars dit à l'autre :

«-Non, mais vraiment. C'est réellement le nouveau monde ici! Les hommes font ce que les femmes doivent faire! C'est tout le contraire! Les femmes savent même se battre! C'est pathétique... Vous ne trouvez pas?»

L'autre homme ascquiesa, et ils continuèrent tous les deux leur chemin.

@@@

voilà! Oh que c'est long taper! Au début, je l'écrivais dans un petit cahier quand j'avais le temps (car c'était ma session d'examens), et là y fallait que je le recopie à l'ordi!!! Pas juste!! :'( :( Enfin... Prenez une minute pour envoyer une ZENTILLE review. Plus j'en ai, plus que le chapitre va arriver vite! :P MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! 


	3. une magnifique entrée, comment se débatt...

Bon, d'accord, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews. Pourquoi? Aucune idée, probablement que j'ai pas publié au bon moment.

Alors voici sans tarder le nouveau chapitre. Il ressemble pas mal au film, sauf que vous allez comprendre pourquoi c'était pareil que le film dans la prologue.

@@@

Chapitre 2

Une magnifique entrée, comment se débattre, et la proposition.

            Josianne Sparrow se tenait acrochée au mat d'un bateau qu'elle avait volé. Cela faisait 10 années que cette pute de Barbossa lui avait volé son Navire; la Perle Noire. Que voulez-vous, elle était fauchée. 

«-Je le jure sur mon âme que cette Barbossette la bobette va le regretter.» se dit-elle en la maudissant de tout son être. 

Mais bientôt elle remarqua que le bateau commençait à prendre de l'eau, alors elle descendit, maugréant des paroles à peine audibles, comme : 

«-Stupide bateau... Pas la peine de couler... Sale morceau de bois...»

Elle commençait maintenant à chercher un sceau. Elle en vît un à l'autre bout, qui flottait dans l'eau ammassée sur le bateau. Elle voulut le prendre, mais son bras n'était pas assez long pour le chercher. En voulant escalader la montagne de cordes, elle s'y enfargea, et tomba dans l'eau. Son seul réconfort : elle avait le sceau.

            En se redressant, elle vit des skelletons pendus sur une espèce de roche. Juste à côté, il y avait une pancarte qui disait : «Pirates, vous serez prévenus». Elle auta son son chapeau en payant hommage à eux. 

            La pirate vit que son bateau commeçait à couler, alors elle remonta sur le mât. Pendant que son bateau calait, elle essayait de s'accrocher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La fille posa un pied sur le quai, le mât étant la seule chose qui dépassait de l'eau. Elle était prête à s'en aller, qu'une vieille femme l'intercepta.

«-Hey! Vous! C'est un shelling pour ammarer votre bateau aux quais! elles regardèrent en même temps le mât. «Et j'ai besoin de savoir votre nom.

-Que diriez vous de—

-Je suis désolée, pas de nom, c'est les gallions.

- --trois shellings, et on oublie le nom. Savvy? elle mit les shellings sur son livre.

-Bienvenue à Port Royal Mme Smith.»

            Josi fit un drôle de geste comme si elle priait, et s'en alla. Sur son chemin elle prît le petit sac qui contenait des shellings.

***

            À la cérémonie de la promotion de Norrington tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Sauf qu'Emmanuel semblait suffoquer. Le gilet n'était pas serré du tout. La seule chose plausible qui pourrait être en cause de ça, c'est le médallion qu'il avait oublié d'enlever. Oui, c'était ça.

«-Deux pieds en avant! Tournez à droite! Présentez armes!»

            Il entendait les ordres qu'on donnait aux soldattes. Le jeune homme voyait à peine Norrington, toute fière, qui se hâtait à chercher sa promotion. Celle-ci arriva enfin à chercher son épée qu'elle fit jouer dans les airs.

***

            Josi Sparrow, -pour la vieille du quai, Mme Smith-, decsendait un escalier pour aboutir sur une sorte de plage gardée par deux jeunes soldattes. Elle essaya de passer, mais les deux jeunes l'interceptèrent. Murtogg, une jeune femme mince, s'adressa à Josi la première. 

«-Ce quai...que voici, est interdit aux civiles.

-Exact, répondit Mullroy, une autre fille beddonnante.

-Oh, je suis terriblement désolée, dit Josi ironniquement, je l'ignorais. Si j'en croise un, je vous en informerai immédiattement.»

            Elle essaya de s'en aller, mais les deux jeunes filles l'interceptèrent encore. Cette fois-ci, Josianne devrait trouver un autre moyen de passer sans avoir l'air suspecte. Elle se décida de prendre un ton un peu plus amical :

«-Apparamment, il y a une fête d'une grande importance au fort. N'est-ce pas? Comment se fait-il, que deux jeunes demoiselles aussi... aussi...

-Aussi quoi? Demanda Murtogg

-Aussi ravissantes que vous, n'aient pas mérité une invitation? finnissa Josi, consciente de son erreur.

-Quelqu'un doit s'assurrer que ce quai soit hors d'accès aux civiles.

-Exact, dit Mullroy

-Hum....... C'est un bon point, soyez-en certaines. Mais il me semble que... que ce navire, elle pointa au Dauntless, rend celui-ci un peu superflu, vraiment.

-Ah, le Dauntless est la puissance de ces eaux, mais aucun navire ne peut dépasser l'Intercepteur en vitesse.

-Exact, dit ENCORE Mullroy.

-Oh! J'en ai entendu parler d'un, supposé être très rapide, la Perle Noire...

-Ben, il n'y a aucun navire existant qui puisse dépasser l'Intercepteur. Dit Mullroy, abandonnant enfin ses «exact».

-La Perle Noire est un vrai navire, riposta Murtogg.

-Non, non ce ne l'est pas.

-Oui ce l'est, je l'ai vue.

-Tu l'as vue?

-Oui.

-Tu ne l'as pas vue.

-Oui! J'te dis que je l'ai vue!

-Tu as vu un navire, avec des voiles noires, avec un équipage maudit, et conduit par un capitaine si cruel que même l'enfer a refusé de lui ouvrir ses portes?

-Non,

-Non.

-Mais j'ai vu un navire avec des voiles noires. Josianne partit à bord du Dauntless pendant qu'elles se chamaillaient.

-Oh! Mais aucun navire qui n'a pas un équipage maudit et qui n'a pas un capitaine si cruel que même l'enfer a refusé de lui ouvrir ses portes ne peut avoir de voiles noires. En l'occurence, il ne peut logiquement avoir une Perle Noire. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu dis?

-Non,

-Non. Alors comme je disais, il n'y a aucun navire EXISTANT qui peut dépasser l'Intercepteur...»

            Elle remarqua soudain que Josianne était disparue. C'est Murtogg qui l'a vue en premier à bord du Dauntless. Elles montèrent à bord et pointèrent leurs fusils vers Josi.

«-Hey! Vous! Allez vous-en d'ici!

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être à bord, camarade!

-Oh, je suis désolée, mais c'est juste que c'est un très beau bateau—navire, dit Josi sarcastique.

-Quel est votre nom? dit Murtogg

-Smith, ou... Smithy, si vous préférez...

-Alors, quelle est la raison de votre venue à Port Royal, Mme Smith. Dit Mullroy, de plus en plus suspecte. 

-Ouais, et pas de mensonges, dit sa collègue.

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue. Telle est mon intention de réquisitionner un de ces navires, aller chercher un équipage à Tortuga, piller, piller, encore piller, et remplir d'or mon beau petit trou-de-cul.

-J'ai dit : pas de mensonges!

-Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité, explica Mullroy.

-Alors, si elle disait la vérité comme tu le prétends, elle ne nous l'aurait pas dit!

-À moins que, naturellement, elle savait que vous ne croiriez pas la vérité, même si elle vous la disait.

-Ah...»

***

            Au fort, la cérémonie terminée, Emmanuel errait un peu partout, la douleur revenant de temps en temps. Il parlait avec quelques personnes, mais ne disait pas grand chose. Il entrait dans une conversation, et s'en allait, la trouvant trop ennuyeuse. 

            La commodore vint le voir. Il savait d'avance ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Emmanuel était aussi conscient qu'elle était pas mal plus âgée que lui. Mais Jeanne semblait vraiment s'en ficher.  Au contraire, elle aimait mieux que ce soit comme ça.

«-Puis-je avoir un moment?»

            Emmanuel ascquiesa, et ils allèrent tous les deux sur un espèce de balcon qui surplombait la mer et où une jolie cloche se dressait à côté d'eux.

«-Je m'excuse si je vous parais un peu vite... commença Norrington, mais je dois vous dire ce que je ressents. Cette promotion me fait voir d'une manière, disons...pointue, ce que je n'ai pas accompli. Un marriage avec un homme accompli. Vous êtes devenu un homme accompli, Emmanuel.»

            Emmanuel n'entendait pas mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Le médallion se faisait de plus en plus lourd et il ne pouvait plus en supporter le poids. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Norrington ne semblait pas remarquer.

«-Je... je ne peux plus respirer... réussit à articuler Emmanuel.

-Oui, je suis un peu nerveuse moi-même.»

            Et Emmanuel tomba. Premièrement, Norrington ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Mais quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle, c'était sûr que ça n'était pas une blague. Sa première réaction fût de regarder l'eau en bas. Elle vit qu'il y avait de la mousse comme si quelqu'un était tombé là.

«-Emmanuel!» cria-t-elle.

            Elle commençait à ôter son gilet, que Mme Gilette, sa seconde, l'en empêcha juste à temps. Toutefois, elle avait bien raison; c'était un miracle qu'il ait évité les roches.

***

            Emmanuel toucha le fond. Il se réveilla. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts. La seule chose dont il se rappella, c'était qu'il était tombé. Et il avait les yeux grand ouverts? Non, il n'était plus dans l'eau. Il était à un endroit bizzarre qu'on ne saurait vraiment décrire. Une sorte de salle éclairée avec une lumière bleue qui paraissait ne pas avoir de fin... 

«-Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes. N'est-ce pas? dit une voix grave qui résonnait.

-N... Non... Mais j'aimerais bien le savoir.»

Au lieu de commencer à faire pleins d'explications, la voix, ou plutôt _les_ voix, se mîrent à chanter. Mais ce n'était plus la même voix grave et raisonnante, c'était des voix de femmes, douces, qui faisait rêver. Emmanuel se laissait dorloter par ces voix musicales et tendres. Il pensait rêver, tant que les voix étaient belles.

«Laisse-toi bercer,

Par nos voix tant aimées,

Laisse-toi envoûter,

Par nos âmes déboussolées.

Tout comme toi,

Nous sommes parties,

Loin de notre pays,

Et nous sommes submergées,

Par cette même immensitée.

Mais écoute notre refrain,

Notre chant mélodieux,

Car dans ces paroles tu trouveras,

Le message que tu chercheras.

Regarde devant,

Pas derrière,

Et dis-nous ce que tu vois,

À travers ce miroir,

À travers ce regard.

Une seule chose,

Un seul object,

Peut changer toute une vie,

Mais ne te laisse pas hanter,

Par nos paroles indéfinies.

Prends ton courage à deux mains,

Et tente à échapper,

À cette constante maladie,

Car toute bonne chose à une fin.»

            C'est comme ça que se terminait la chanson. Tout était vague pour Emmanuel. Il ne s'était pas encore remis, que bientôt, il se retouva dans une eau tiède, et salée... Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il repensa aux voix, et s'assoupit. Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre et l'emmener vers la surface.

@@@

Ben quoi? C'tait pas beau ça?!? :D Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, mais je promets rien. D'accourd? Alors si vous voulez que je publie le plus vite possible mon autre chapt', va falloir envoyer des REVIEWS en GRAND nombre. Et quand je dis GRAND, c'est GRAND.

p. -s. pour les puristes: vous avez peut-être remarqué que les répliques c'était pas toutes comme dans le film... je suis désolée pour ça. Faut pas m'en vouloir, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu le film en français...


	4. sauvetage et échappage

_Bijouuuuuuur tout le monde!_

_Et v'là un autre chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Eh bien j'ai pas de réponses aux réviews... dsl pour ceux qui ont reviewé, mais je veux dire : MERRRRRRCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pour ceux qui ont prit le temps d'appuyer sur le petit bouton au bas de la page et se vider de tout leurs commentaires! Et pour le autres, ça veut dire : **REVIEW**! (loll)_

_Et sans vous faire plus attendre (ben si vous avec lu la petite chose pas de but au début...), LE CHAPIIIIITRE!_

_Ah, j'ai failli oublier : allez sur le sit e : w.ifrance. com/piratesarcher     c'est (pour le moment) un site sur PotC. Et SVP, laissez un piti commentaire dans le forum ou le tchat! Merci!!! Ps : on sait qu'y a beaucoup de pop-ups, mais on sait pas comment les enlever... :S_

Chapitre 3 

**Sauvetage et échappage...**

« -Vous n'allez pas la sauver? » demanda Joisi aux deux soldattes (_hé oui! Ça se dit_!). 

« -Je ne sais pas nager... lui répondit Mullroy.

-Moi non plus... continua Murtogg

-Perle de l'armée Royale que vous êtes... ironnisa Josi, en leurs donnant ses choses. Si vous les perdez, je vous truicide. Savvy? »

            Les deux jeunes ascquièsèrent, de peur de se faire truicider. C'est là que Josi plongea sauver Emmanuel. Mais bien qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts, elle ne pouvait distinguer personne dans l'eau. Tout à coup (_ho!_), un flash d'une grande intensité apparut dans l'eau, et quelque chose –ou plutôt quelqu'un—apparut dans l'eau et continua de couler comme si de rien était. 

            De leur côté, Murtogg et Mullroy durent tenir leurs chapeaux pour ne pas qu'ils revolent pendant que le vent changeait abruptement de direction. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Murtogg

-Aucune idée, dit l'autre. 

            Entre temps dans l'eau, Josi était aveuglée par la lumière qui était apparue soudainement. Quand elle fût à peu près disparue (la lumière), Josiane regarda autour d'elle, espérant apercevoir le jeune homme qui était tombé. Elle l'aperçut  qui calait vers le fond, alors elle continua de nager. 

            Elle l'attrapa par la taille et le poussa vers la surface. Même s'ils étaient dans l'eau, Josi trouva le jeune garçon assez lourd. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la surface où la pirate put enfin reprendre son souffle.

            Elle l'emmena proche du quai où les deux soldattes l'aidèrent à le soulever.

« -Il ne respire plus! Dit Murtogg

-C'est exact, affirma Mullroy. »

            Tous se lancèrent un regard qui voulait soi-disant dire : on-sait-que-Mullroy-est-conne-mais-va-falloir-penser-à-sauver-le-gars.

« -Poussez-vous, bande de pouilleuses! Dit Josi. »

            Les deux jeunes laissèrent place à Josianne qui gifla très fort Emmanuel. Celui-ci se réveilla en recrachant de l'eau. Murtogg et Mullroy regardèrent Josi très étonnées. En effect, une seule gifle a pu réveiller le garçon, ce que personne n'a jamais encore vu...

« -On aurait jamais pensé à ça... dit Mullroy.

-C'est comme si vous aurez jamais pensé à quelque-chose... Où avez-vous eu ceci? Dit-elle en pointant le médallion d'Emmanuel. » 

            Soudain, une lame se posa sous le menton de Josiane Sparrow, la forçant à relever la tête. Elle découvrit aussitôt la déplaisante tête de la nouvelle commodore Norrington, entourée d'un attroupement de soldattes.

« -Debout, dit-elle. »

            Josiane n'avait que d'autre choix que de se lever. Elle le fit, tout comme Emmanuel qui n'était pas très comfortable couché... Mme Swann couvrit immédiatement son fils d'une couverture chaude.

« -Tuez-la, dit simplement Mme Swann.

-Mère! Commodore, protesta Emmanuel, souhaitez-vous vraiment de tuer celle qui m'a sauvé la vie?

-Baissez vos armes, ordonna la commodore, alors j'imagine que des remerciements seraient de mise. »

            Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la serre. Josi hésita quelques fois –vu au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas fraterniser avec une personne de la marine royale—, mais se décida à serrer la main qui se tendait devant elle, car sinon, elle aurait l'air suspecte. Mais quand elle empoigna la main de la commodore, celle-ci redressa sa manche et y découvrit un « P » marqué au fer.

« -Vous avez eu quelques problèmes avec la société de commerce de la rive est de l'Inde, n'est-ce pas, pirate. »

            Josi dégulit; elle ne pouvait pas riposter vu sa posture. Et là, Mme Swann se mit à parler full no were :

« -Pendez-la! »

La commodore –qui avait ignoré la full no were Mme Swann—releva un peu plus la manche, et vit un tatouage d'un moineau en plein vol.

« -Tiens, tiens, tiens... Josiane Sparrow, la pirate la plus redoutée des mers, et la plus soûle...

-CAPITAINE Josiane Sparrow, s'il vous plait, dit-elle en emphasant sur le « capitaine ».

-Mais je ne vois pas votre navire, capitaine!

-J'était venue pour en acheter un... supposément...

-Elle a dit qu'elle était venue pour en réquisitionner un, dit Murtogg.

-Je t'ai dit qu'elle disait la vérité! Renchérit Mullroy. Ce sont ses choses madame, dit-elle en lui donnant les choses à Josi. »

            La commodore prit les choses de la pirate, et les commenta en se voulant irronique —et faut dire que c'était réussi.

« -Un fusil sans poudre, sans balles additionnelles, un compas qui n'indique pas le nord, (elle émit un petit rire et déguaina à moitié l'épée) et j'expectait à moitié qu'elle soit en bois... Vous êtes sans aucun doute, la pire pirate dont j'ai entendu parler...

-Mais vous avez entendu parler de moi, se vengea Josi qui n'avais guère apprécié le coup des armes.

-Emmenez-là, ragea la commodore. »

            Et là, Emmanuel, en bon aristocrate qu'il était, se plaça devant Josi qui se faisait mettre les fers par la lieutenante Gillette.

« -Commodore, je dois protester. Pirate ou pas, cette femme m'a sauvé la vie!

 -Une bonne action n'est pas suffisante pour pardonner qui que ce soit de toute une vie de méchancetées.

-Mais ça doit être suffisant pour le condamner... dit Josiane.

-En effet. »

            Pour une fois, une des soldattes (qui était en fait la lieutenante Gillette), fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire : elle s'éloigna de Josiane Sparrow. Celle-ci, n'étant pas stupide, profita de ce magnifique moment pour « prendre Emmanuel en otage ». Elle le prit par le cou avec les fers qu'elle avait attachés aux mains, et avec la main droite elle le tint par l'arrière du cou (_faut dire que ça fait très mal, j'en ai l'expérience, Judith arrête pas de me le faire à l'école et on peut pas vraiment bouger quand qqun nous fait ça..._). Pour un peu plus de confiance, Josi dit à Emmanuel :

« -Essaie pas de bouger, mec, ça va juste empirer les choses.

-Je peux _pas_ bouger! Dit Emmanuel entre les dents.

-Et bien je suis contente que le truc fonctionne. Les « Saint-Gapouriens » vont être contents. Alors commodore, j'aimerais bien ravoir mes armes, et mon chapeau! (La commodore ne fit rien) Commodore! »

            La commodore –qui n'avait pas d'autre choix—donna les choses à Emmanuel qui devait les prendre.   
  


 « -Alors Emmanuel—c'est bien Emmanuel n'est-ce pas?

-C'est monsieur Swann!

-Ah! Et bien monsieur Swann, si vous voulez bien, on a pas toute la journée. »

            Elle fit tourner Emmanuel, et les deux étaient maintenant face à face. Même si Emmanuel était bien plus grand que Josi, elle avait tout de même une certaine autorité. Il commença à mettre son chapeau, enfin tout, etc. Quand il finit, il lui dit :

« -Vous êtes énervante, vous savez?

-Oui, on me le dit souvent. Mais je vous ai sauvé la vie, vous sauvez la mienne, on est kit. (Elle le retourna) Vous allez toutes vous rappeller de cette journée comme celle où vous avez failli capturer, la Capitaine, Josi, Sparrow! »

            Elle poussa Emmanuel sur les soldattes et se retourna pour prendre une corde et appuyer sur une espèce de manivelle. Elle dut s'accrocher fort, car elle monta aussitôt dans les airs et tourna en rond quelques fois avant d'atterrir sur une plaque de bois. Entre l'endroit où elle était et la terre, il y avait une corde. Elle y glissa rapidement ses fers, et descendit. Quand elle toucha le sol, on pouvait encore entendre les coups de feu au loin. Elle courut jusqu'à la bâtisse la plus proche, une forge.

@@@

_Ouais! Je sais que c'est court, mais moi j'écris en fonction des scènes du film (faut dire que j'ai le scénario chez moi). Alors, hum... C'est ça, et **REVIEW**!!!!!_


	5. le combat entre Turner et Sparrow

Bon d'accourd, voici les réponses aux reviews! (S'il y en a... LOLEUH!) :

**Cybel**: MERCI de reviewer ma fic!!! C'est trop zentil!! Moi y too je trouve que c'est vraiment un monde de fou, mais que veux-tu, c'est ma fic!!! Je sais ça va être quoi les voix, mais là le seul prob, c'est que les deux autres films sont en chantier (ben y paraît qu'ils font les deux films en même temps), et je sais pas c'est quoi, alors bon tu vois, je sais pas ce qui va se passer dans la deuxième et troisième partie... 

Aries25 : Yey!!! Une une partisane de ma fic!!! LAULE!! T'imagines pas Jack en fille? Tu peux aller sur mon site (voir dans ma bio), et on (moi et Emilie, on fait le site ensemble) va bientôt scanner les dessins de mes fics et les mettre sur le site... Bon alors c'est ça, et j'espère que tu vas continuer à me reviewer! Lokisash : Tu l'as essayé et ça a fonctionné? J'aurais dû voir ça! LOL! Trop marrant, j'imagine que ton frère a peur de toi maintenant? LOLL!!  Ben fait attention la prochaine fois que tu le fais, parce que tu risque de blesser quelqu'un à un moment donné! Crois-moi pas si tu veux, mais je sais comment tuer quelqu'un avec une efface... 

Bon alors commençons par l'histoire!

Chapitre 4

Le duel entre Josiane et Willow

            Josiane entra rapidement dans une forge. Derrière elle, les troupes de soldattes la cherchait, et elle savait qu'elles ne la lâcheraient pas de sitôt. La fugitive poussa la porte rapidement mais sans bruit. Elle examina vite l'intérieur, personne, elle pouvait y aller. La pirate referma la porte derrière elle aussi soigneusement qu'elle l'avait ouverte, et se dirigea droit de ce qui était l'endroit dans une forge où on met des marteaux. Elle déposa son chapeau en premier, et prit un marteau. Mais n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de le prendre, qu'elle entendit un petit bruit d'une bouteille qui tombe sur le sol. Intriguée, elle alla voir d'où le son provenait, et aboutit à une vieille femme qui dormait, probablement soûle. Josi essaya de la réveiller, mais n'en fût pas capable. Contente, Josiane se retourna, quand elle vit une bouteille sur le sol. Elle la prit, et dit :

« -Dommage, c'est vide... »

            Elle laissa tomber la bouteille et se dirigea vers une enclume. Pendant de longues minutes, elle essaya de couper les fers, mais en vain. Soudain, elle remarqua une sorte de mécanisme qui devait se mettre en marche grâce à la superbe traction d'un âne. Satisfaite, elle prit un manche en fer qui était en train de brûler dans un petit feu, et fit avancer l'âne avec. Quand la machine était en fonction, Josi jeta le petit manche à terre et lança ses chaînes sur le mécanisme, qui se brisèrent. Mais à ce moment, elle vit que la porte s'ouvrait, alors elle se cacha rapidement.

            Une jeune fille entra dans la forge. Elle était vêtue de petits souliers à talons, d'une jupe brune en cuir et d'une veste qui couronnait une chemise de toile. Elle remarqua aussitôt l'âne qui tournait en rond dans son petit enclos, alors elle se dépêcha de le calmer. Quand il était calmé, elle ôta sa veste et la déposa sur une chaise. Elle regarda la vieille femme qui dormait sur la chaise, et dit :

« -Là où je t'ai laissée... »

            Elle regarda à l'endroit où Josiane avait essayé de couper ses chaînes avec le marteau. Mais elle se rappela justement que le marteau n'était pas vraiment supposé être là...

« -Toi, c'est pas là où je t'ai laissé... » 

            Plus loin, elle vit un tricorne, et se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là. Willow n'avait jamais porté de tricorne de sa vie, alors... Elle tendit la main un peu pour le prendre, mais à ce moment une épée se posa sur celle-ci. La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut une femme plus vieille qu'elle, mais avait quand-même l'air fier. Elle compris aussitôt c'était qui.

« -C'est vous qu'elles recherchent; la pirate.

-Tu me semble un peu familière... t'ai-je déjà menacé par le passé?

-J'évite comme la peste tout contact avec les pirates.

-Bien une chance que c'est pas comme le rhum, car t'aurais du fil à retordre. L'antiquité là-bas se soûle comme le Diable... en tout cas, je crois que je vais y aller. Sayo nara! »

            Courageuse comme elle était, Willow empoigna la première épée qui lui passait sous la main, pendant que Josi s'en allait. Celle-ci se retourna, surprise. 

« -Crois-tu vraiment que c'est sage? Croiser le fer avec une pirate? 

-Sage? Peut m'importe. Vous regretterez d'avoir croisé mon chemin, pirate! 

-Seulement un peu... »

            Josiane n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Willow était déjà sur elle (SVP, ne pas penser croche). Cette fille se battait dangereusement bien et Josi le savait, mais elle aussi se battait très bien, alors elle ne s'en fit pas sur ce point. Son adversaire était très gracieuse, oui, mais cela ne suffirait pas pour battre la Capitaine Josiane Sparrow. Ironiquement, la pirate dit :

« -Ah... Tu sais ce que tu fais, je te le dois bien, excellente forme. Mais voyons ton jeu de pieds? »

            Elle fit un pas tendis que Willow la suivait. Leurs épées s'entrechoquaient. Willow profita d'un moment d'inattention de la pirate pour pousser un bout de bois qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Josiane, et qui, tomba... Elle se releva rapidement en disant fâcheusement :    

« -C'était fait exprès!

-Ouais, mon œil.

-Bon alors puisque tu sembles vraiment pas apprécier ma présence, ta! »

            Elle se retourna et rangea son épée. La capitaine se dirigea vers la sortie, de sa démarche soûle. Elle fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, qu'une épée lui barra la sortie. Elle regarda Willow, stupéfaite, et posa ensuite son regard sur l'épée. Elle essaya de l'enlever, mais rien n'y fut, elle était coincée.

« -C'est un truc magnifique, dit-elle, sauf que tu te trouves entre moi et ma sortie, et maintenant, tu n'as plus d'arme. »

            D'après Willow, Sparrow n'aurait jamais dû dire ça car elle venait juste de s'en rendre compte. Elle prit alors une épée avec un bout tout frais sorti du feu. Josi fit une face de « j'aurais-dû-fermer-ma-grande-gueule », et elles conituèrent à se battre. Les étincelles que produisaient les deux épées en s'entrechoquant revolaient partout. L'âne continuait à tourner en rond dans son enclos, ce qui mit en marche le mécanisme. 

« -Qui fait tout ça? Dit Josiane en pointant des épées.

-Moi, lui répondit Willow, et je me pratique trois heures par jour avec chacune d'elles!

-Va falloir que tu te trouves un mec, continua Josi en interrompant le combat. Ou peut-être la raison que tu pratiques trois heures par jour est que tu t'en as déjà trouvé un, mais t'es incapable de le baiser. T'es pas une pute à ce que je vois...

-Je pratique trois heures par jour pour quand je rencontre un pirate, que je puisse le tuer!

-Ah! C'est clair comme de l'eau! »

            Elles continuèrent le combat. Elles aboutirent sur une grande plaque en bois et se bâtèrent là, mais Josi cassa sans faire exprès quelque chose et toutes les deux durent se tenir en équilibre pour ne pas tomber. Willow, qui avait pris soin de prendre une autre épée, enfonça une de ses épées dans les chaînes de son opposante, et tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de la désarmer et prendre le dessus. Mais elle ne réussit pas, car Miss Capitaine pesa sur une planche de bois qui fit tomber Willow par terre. La pirate se leva et essaya d'ôter l'épée, mais sans grand succès. C'est juste quand Willow décida de remonter sur la plaque de bois que la pirate tomba sur celle-ci, faisant revoler Willow au plafond, qui s'accrocha à la structure. 

            Josiane reprit rapidement ses esprits, et chercha son adversaire des yeux. Elle la vit accrochée à la structure, et souria. Mais bientôt son sourire s'effaça quand la jeune fille laissa tomber un sac, qui fit revoler Josi sur la structure elle aussi. Rendues sur la structure du plafond, elles se battaient tout en gardant l'équilibre. On ne sait trop comment, elles descendirent toutes deux en bas, et on ne sait trop comment non plus, Josi aveugla Willow avec du sable, et pointa son fusil sur elle. Mais Willow ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle trouva la moindre arme, et quand les sable fut totalement dissipé. 

« -Vous trichez! Dit-elle.

-Pirate! Dit Josi. »

            Elles entendirent toutes les deux des soldattes qui essayaient d'ouvrir la porte. Josiane tourna la tête et laissa échapper un « Merde! ». Willow en profita pour barrer le chemin. Tendis qu'elle retournait la tête, Josi dit :

« -Tu sais ce que t'as à faire, fait-le. »

            Willow fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« -Bouge!

-Non.

-S'il te plait, bouge.

-Non, je peux pas juste vous laisser partir.

-Cette balle ne t'était pas destinée. »

            Mais à ce moment, Mme Brown fracassa sa bouteille de rhum vide sur la tête de Josi, qui tomba par terre, assommée. Les soldats réussirent à entrer, dirigés par la commodore Norrington. 

« -Bon travail, Mme Brown. Vous venez d'assister à la capture d'une fugitive dangereuse.

-Je ne fais que mon devoir de citoyenne, Ma'am, dit Mme Brown d'une voix se soûle.

-Bien. J'ose espérer que vous vous souviendrez de ce jour comme celui où la Capitaine Josiane Sparrow a failli s'échapper. Emmenez-là. »

@@@

RAAAAAAAA!!!!!  Bordel que c'est LONG!!! Je sais que c'est pour le plaisir que j'écris (aussi pour pas faire mes devoirs, LOLEUH!), mais c'est très difficile de décrire des scènes de combat, surtout quand c'est dans un chapitre complet... En tout cas, je sais que c'est TRÈS court, mais que voulez-vous, c'est la vie. PIS ARRÊTEZ DE ME LE DIRE QUE C'EST COURT, J'LE SAIS BORDEL!!!!! Ouf, je suis soulagée de pouvoir me vider de mes SENTIMENTS (je vise personne). Bon ok, ma gueule... Alors je VEUX, et J'EXIGE que vous appuyez sur le bouton des reviews et de m'en écrire une, et de bien-sur, me l'envoyer... LAULE! Ben bobs tout le monde!!! :D :D :D :D  


	6. Note

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de Pirates des Caraïbes au Féminin. C'est un peu éviedent que c'est vraiment pas un chapitre... Mais c'est juste pour expliquer quelques petites choses. Premièrement, je vais suspendre un peu l'écriture de cette fic, car j'ai absolument AUCUN plaisir à l'écrire. Deuxièmement, c'est parce que dernièrement j'ai pas très eu des bonnes notes en maths, alors j'aimerais un peu plus me concentrer sur ça, car la deuxième secondaire, c'est la base du reste de ma scolarité. Troisièment, et pour finir, c'est qu'un magnifique flash m'est apparu... hé oui! J'écris en ce moment un scénario (totalement inventé par moi), alors j'ai un horaire très chargé... Alors je m'excuse auprès de tous les lecteurs de cette fic de pas avoir dit ça plutôt et vous avoir fait attendre.  
  
P.-S. Pour les lecteurs de toutes mes fics : je suspends l'écriture de Pirates des Caraïbes au Féminin, La Suite de Molson Ex-Light, Le Vernis à ongles c tu démodé? et de Après la Guerre de l'Anneau. Mais vous pourrez continuer à lire Surprises en Mer, et vous tenir au courant du film (bien que je me suis procuré le DVD, mon Lecteur DVD a pété...).  
  
P.S. 2 : J'ai d'autres idées pour des fics en ce moment, alors vous pourrez bientôt les lire. Et re-désolé aux lecteurs...  
  
Namarië, Galadwen 


End file.
